


Barriers

by 5_coloredstorm



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Feels, Fluff, Historical References, Language Barrier, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_coloredstorm/pseuds/5_coloredstorm
Summary: Words are used to express many things: amusement, gratitude and love. However, if two people of different origin met, it begs the question, “Is language a barrier to love?”
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari, Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	Barriers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, since the characters in the story would be using two languages, I decided that:  
>  _italicized_ words would be designated to characters speaking in English
> 
> Enjoy and as always, thanks for reading! Comments are well-appreciated!

Ohno gazed upon his tea that was previously hot but has already turned cold because of the long speech his father gave. The subject: a prospective partnership of their architectural company with an English businessman. He was the only son of the owner and sole heir of the said company and thus, he was required to attend this kind of meetings. Ohno has no interest or whatsoever from the start. His wants and desires lie outside of the business spectrum; away from the scheming eyes. However, out of respect for his father, who have worked hard since he was young, he decided to take up the responsibility of being the owner once his father has retired.

Everyone present in the meeting was wary. Just a few days ago, the ports of Shimoda and Hakodate were opened up to foreign vessels. The whole country have lived in seclusion under the Sakoku policy, limiting the interaction and trade between foreigners and Japanese. What his father suggested was a new and dangerous idea, most especially for a conservative middle-aged Japanese person. They may be the first ones and one of the few to venture on this one.

“Why do we need the help of a foreigner when we can handle this on our own?”, his uncle gave a reasonable statement. This was then followed by a series of complaints from other people who invested in their business.

Ohno gazed upon the rage and negative comments spewed out with regards to his father’s plan. But, he knew that even the words of the most intelligent person in the world would not change his father’s mind. All his decisions were already set in stone.

What he did not expect; however, was his father turning to him and asking him about his opinion on the matter. For one, he never asked for any of his suggestions before. He was allowed to go to meetings but he has always been silent. All eyes fell on him. This was the exact moment in which Ohno wished he went on a vacation and have done some fishing.

The pressure was on him. His uncle stared daggers at him, mentally telling him that he should say “No” to his father. On his right, his father was giving off an aura that he did not like.

“I—“, he stuttered. Ohno’s already blaming his mother for not giving birth to another son. He would have escaped this burden if he had a brother. But, he doesn’t and he needed to man up. “I think… that we should try and meet this english businessman. If we do not like what he’s offering to us, then we can say no.”

Upon saying that, his uncle’s face immediately fell flat and when he turned to his side, his father was smiling from end to end. He was overjoyed that finally his lazy son has showed some determination in taking care of his business.

His father proudly gazed upon the others and exclaimed, “They will be coming two days from now and we must humbly welcome them into our homes.”

Most of them reluctantly said yes and slowly raised up from their seats and proceeded outside with their face in full dismay. Gradually, each of them left until his father and Ohno remained. Ohno looked at his father in the face and asked, “Neither of us can speak in english, how can we understand that businessman?”

“Don’t worry. There are tons of english interpreters out there.”, his father said without any worries. “Besides, sooner or later, you should also learn that language.”

Ohno sighed. If he has no interest on a particular subject, he won’t bother taking his time in learning it. This is the case for English. With the same mentality as his uncle, he told himself that he is a Japanese, why bother learning other languages.

————

Turns out that his best friend was talked out by his father to become their english interpreter. He was informed by the man himself, when he barraged into his room while he was concentrating on his calligraphy.

“Oh-chan!”

Luckily, that happened when he was doing his last stroke. The slight curve brought about by the sudden jolt of his body turned out to be a beautiful mistake. He heaved a sigh before turning his head and looking at his best friend with irritation.

“Nino, don’t disturb me when I’m doing my calligraphy.”

Nino peeked over Ohno’s shoulder and commented, “Still looks good to me.” and he smirked as if he contributed to the piece of art.

Ohno positioned his finished calligraphy on the side and waited for the ink to dry up before hanging it up onto the wall. As he gestured his best friend to sit beside him, he asked him the reason of his sudden appearance.

“I’ll be your english interpreter!”, Nino proudly proclaimed.

“Oh…”

Nino was bummed out by Ohno’s reaction. He should be glad that finally they would be able to work together.

“And you scolded me for wasting my parent’s money when I hired an english instructor.”

“I only said that because the only time we will meet foreigners is when we either go to Nagasaki or listen to those missionaries. The latter is not a good option.”, Ohno tried to defend himself.

Nino just shrugged. What Ohno said was true. The amount of westerners they met and interacted with was very limited. There were the Dutches but still, it was rare for them to communicate with them.

In between their conversation, Nino became uncomfortable in sitting seiza and so, he adjusted his position. This caused a white envelope, that was hidden in his kimono, to fall off into the tatami floor.

There was a moment silence as both of them just stared at the fallen envelope. Nino was the first one to react and in panic tried to pick up the fallen envelope. But, Ohno was swifter and immediately got the said envelope.

Ohno examined it, front and back and noticed a writing on the top right side. It looked to be a foreign address. What surprised him was a foreign name written above it: Jun.

“Jun…”, he muttered under his breath.

Nino, who found an opportunity, snatched the letter away from Ohno’s grasp. He quickly hid it inside his kimono. Ohno glanced up and saw Nino’s face all red. It was clear that Nino barely made eye contact with him.

Curious over what he had found, he went close to Nino and questioned him, “Who’s Jun?”

Jun sounded like a Westerner’s name to Ohno and he had never met any person who has been named Jun. It was a wonder on when and where Nino met him.

“It’s not of your concern…”, Nino said in a low voice still not looking at him directly.

Ohno creased his brow due to the fact that Nino was clearly hiding something from him. “Is he the reason why you started studying english?”

The question Ohno presented caused Nino’s body to twitch. He caught sight of it and smiled mischievously. It was right of him to assume that Nino did not learn english just for the heck of it. There was an underlying reason and who would have thought it involved another man. This was very different from what he knew about Nino, the same man who said he would not marry because he wanted to keep his riches to himself.

He further pressed Nino, trying to know the details about this Jun guy, “Who’s Jun? Where did you meet him?”

Nino had no choice but to answer Ohno’s question. One, he has already been busted. Second, for sure, the guy would bother him for ages if he did not give him what he wanted. He darted his eyes back at his best friend and told him, “Jun came from America and I met him when he was asking for directions.”

“And…”

Nino raised his brow, “You want more?”

“Well…”, Ohno looked sideways and whispered, “I know there’s more.”

Nino sighed and continued, “I don’t know English at that time and the only word I recognized was _clock tower_. There’s only one clock tower in the city so I accompanied him there.”

“What does he look like?”

Nino found it peculiar that Ohno suddenly became curious about his life, “He has very distinct features… handsome…” Upon saying those last words, Nino clearly blushed.

Ohno smiled, knowing that his best friend was not entirely as their neighbors usually described him to be, “a stone-hearted person.” In front of him was a man that was captured instantly by love. If he were to go back in time, he would endlessly tease the teenager Nino.

“Where is he now?”

“Back in America… he said that he would be coming back here sometime soon.” and Nino made a tiny smile.

Ohno have few instances of meeting foreigners. There was the time when he walked around the city and saw this missionary proclaiming something with the words, “Savior” and “Jesus”. He knew what would happen to those who disobeyed the ruling of the Shogunate and thus, he did not bother listening to them. But, this one that he heard from Nino made him quite jealous of the guy.

“Ah!!”, Nino suddenly shouted. “Enough of that!”

He, then, stared at Ohno, “I was also tasked by your father to teach you English.”

Ohno’s expression changed drastically. The interesting talk has gone away. He started complaining and threatened his best friend that he will skip all lessons. Nino was indifferent with all the complaints and proceeded in saying that he would visit every Tuesday and Thursday for a one hour lesson.

—————

Ohno was quite a rebel. Even though his father insisted not to go out in the middle of the night, he still did so. The cold air, the silence of the streets and the bright moon suited Ohno’s mood. His favorite place was the koi pond near the shrine. He would often go there, sit near it and if the moon is out, he would be staring at it the whole night. It just calms him down.

Tonight, he brought a piece of paper and some brushes for him to be able to draw. The moon shone brightly and glowed like a melted platinum. He decided to depict it in his artwork.

He sat on a stone near the pond and proceeded in sketching. The mood was so right that he can’t help but to hum to one of his favorite melodies. His focus remained on his brush as he traced the shape of a Hinoki tree. Thus, he did not notice a figure hovering by his back.

“ _Beautiful_ ”, a voice suddenly interrupted him.

He swiftly turned around and was surprised by what he saw. Ohno has never once been attracted to the physical appearance of a person. For one, he has never seen someone that he could proudly describe as handsome. But, this night, it was his first time to see a person with big beautiful brown eyes. It glinted under the moonlight making it the most beautiful out of all the shades Ohno have seen. He was clothed in a foreign attire with suit, tie and a hat on his hands. The man was standing tall looking at him with a gentle expression. For a while, he only stared at him. This man before him was picture perfect .

“ _Your_ voice…”, he begun to speak _”and also, the one you’re painting_ ”, the unknown man continued to speak in a language foreign to Ohno. This made him unable to understand what this stranger was saying to him.

The man seemed to be confused by Ohno’s reaction and thought, for a moment, that the one he’s talking to might be sleeping. He waved his hands in front of Ohno’s face. Ohno blinked fast in response. The man chuckled and said, “ _Hello_ ”

The way the man laughed sounds music to Ohno’s ears. “ _He—Hello?_ ”, Ohno stuttered. That was one of the first English words he heard from Nino and Nino reiterated to him many times that it was a form of greeting in the West.

“ _Can I sit beside you?_ ”, the man asked while gesturing at a space beside Ohno.

Ohno glanced at where the man was pointing out, realizing, then, that the stranger wanted to stay and sit beside him. And so, he nodded in reply. He wondered why the man continues to speak to him despite the inability of them to understand each other.

Difference in language did not hinder the man to continue in making conversation with Ohno. He talked to him as if he was meeting an old time friend. “ _The moon looks majestic, tonight._ ” and he raised his head up and smiled.

Ohno followed his gaze and assumed that somehow the stranger is referring to the sky, in particular the moon, the only noticeable thing up there. With that kind of smile, he interpreted that the man was praising it.

He mimicked the man’s expression and begun to speak, “My mom used to say to me that the moon was used by the ancient poets as an inspiration and an opportunity for —“ he stopped for a brief moment realizing that what he was doing was of no use. His words will not be understood anyway.

To his surprise when he turned to his side, the man was looking and listening to him intently as if he understood every bit of what he said. There was no reason for him to be all ears. At some point, Ohno thought that this man might have known how to speak in Japanese and was taking him as a fool. But, the man’s reaction disproved it. The man tilted his head and blinked in confusion; thinking why Ohno stopped talking.

In response, Ohno chuckled. It was his first time communicating like this to a foreigner. There was a time when a Dutch talked to him but he fled immediately cause he was afraid (and yes, that was petty). For some reasons, this guy made him comfortable even allowing himself to talk in Japanese despite the man’s lack of knowledge of his own language. His laughter was contagious that the man followed suit. Both of them were laughing as if one of them made a joke.

The cold breeze swept through them making Ohno shiver. It was the worst idea not to bring an additional cloth to serve as an overcoat for his kimono. Feeling the coldness of the night, Ohno rubbed his hands on his arms.

“ _Here_ ”, the man beside him suddenly spoke. When Ohno glanced at his right, he saw the man sliding off his jacket suit and handing it over to him.

It’s quite embarrassing to borrow from a stranger so Ohno refused his offer. He shook his head while saying, “No, I’m fine.”

“ _I don’t want to see you shivering._ ”, the man insisted and continued to push the jacket to Ohno. The banter between the two of them goes on for about a minute until Ohno finally accepted his defeat and accepted the jacket.

The man stood up for a moment and placed the jacket right above Ohno’s kimono. Indeed, it provided Ohno the warmth that he needed. His hands clutched onto the jacket and adjusted it. He could not help but to inhale the musky scent of the cologne that might have remained on that piece of clothing. It was weird because his heart was beating fast.

“Thank you…”, he said in a low voice hoping that his gratitude reached him.

—————

Last night was eventful if Ohno were to describe it. He stayed there longer than what he intended to. For the most part, they were silent but it was a comfortable silence. He did hum from time to time and he assumed that the man enjoyed listening to it. Unfortunately, he don’t know how to say “What’s your name?” in the man’s language.

Due to him sneaking out last night, he was scolded by his father. The results of him staying out so late caused him to look awful for today’s meeting. He did not sleep well because he kept thinking of the stranger he had met last night.

Ohno’s pout can be seen by Nino from the other side of the table. And it’s not helping that his best friend kept on teasing him for being such a rebel despite his age. His father, who was beside him, advised that Ohno should fix up his face and remove that clear irritated expression of his.

As he was brushing the fly away hair strands, they noticed the door of the reserved room opening. His father immediately stood up and approached the incoming client. Ohno followed his father’s gestures and stood up from his seat. He bowed down without even looking at the said guests. And as his eyes went up, he was taken aback by what he saw. In front of him was the same man he met last night.

Same expression as Ohno’s was painted on the man’s face. Both of them were surprised with the new knowledge they obtained about each other. Nino, who saw the facial exchange that happened between Ohno and their client, confusedly called out to his best friend, “Oh-chan?”

Ohno was pushed out off his daze and shook his head. Similarly, the man did that. Setting their initial recognition of each other aside, they both proceeded in their respective seats to continue the business they ought to do.

The man was not alone. He brought someone who was introduced to them as his own interpreter. “I’m Aiba Masaki”

Nino started by asking the man’s name. Ohno’s eyes and ears were all focused on the man as he begun to open up his lips. “My name is Sakurai Sho.”

The three of them were surprised to hear a Japanese name. They looked at each other and Nino presented their curiosity in a form of a question. Nino, then, supplied their needed answer, “He said that his parents were Japanese and they migrated in England when they were young. Unfortunately, he does not speak the language since he was never taught by his parents. He’s trying to learn now.”

Ohno hummed in understanding and as he gazed up, this Sakurai Sho was staring at him. When their eyes made contact, Sho smiled. Ohno was surprised, at first, but he reciprocated the gesture and smiled back. It lasted for a second before Ohno realized from the corner of his eyes that Nino was looking at him, knowingly. He averted his gaze and coughed lightly.

Fortunately, his father was unaware of all that’s happening and continued to speak business. They went back and forth. Sho laid down his terms and Ohno noticed his father nodding in agreement.

Though, they cannot come to terms at that very moment due to the fact that they still need to meet with his uncle and others and tell them about the offer. Ohno remained silent all throughout the meeting. He was still a novice when it comes to this kind of things.

They were almost done when this interpreter of Sho suddenly spoke, “Sho-chan wants to know your name.”

“Ah!”, Nino suddenly exclaimed. He forgot to introduce Ohno from the very start. Well, the blame is on the man, himself, for being silent and looking indifferent during the meeting.

It was his father who answered, “He’s my son, Ohno Satoshi. Maybe at the next meeting you will be talking to him instead of me.”

Ohno jolted from his seat and stared at his father quizzically. So, it was his intention from the start to make him responsible with this deal.

Aiba whispered something to Sho to which Sho nodded.

“ _Ohno… Satoshi…_ ”, Sho muttered. “ _I like his name._ ”

Unbeknownst to Sho, Nino heard it clearly and understood it perfectly well. He blinked his eyes out of astonishment and turned towards Ohno who by now was reprimanding his father over his sudden decision and completely unaware of what Sho has said. He glanced back and saw Sho raising his index finger up to his lips. Amused by it, Nino nodded.

—————

His father reported the results of the meeting. They were still suspicious but the offer Sho has given to them seemed to be favorable and so, there were fewer complaints. His uncle asked for ample more time because they wanted to review it thoroughly.

His father agreed and thus, for the mean time, Ohno was tasked to learn the English language. This was done, as well, in order to lessen the burden for Nino.

Following what Nino have scheduled, one hour of Tuesdays and Thursdays was allotted in teaching Ohno the language. Nino thought it would be hard to make Ohno motivated but to his surprise, the man became more enthusiastic in learning it. Nino has a hunch but decided not to blurt it out in the open.

During one of their sessions, Ohno tried to remember the exact statements Sho have said to him. He wanted to ask Nino about it and translate the meaning. But, his brain was not good in remembering things and the only word he could identify was “ _beautiful_.”

“Nino…”

“Oh-chan, focus on your readings.”, he scolded his best friend.

“What does _beautiful_ mean?”, Ohno asked.

Nino, who was writing at that time, glanced up and wondered why Ohno suddenly became curious of that word. Nevertheless, as the mentor, it’s his responsibility to answer questions. “ _Beautiful…_ Something nice to look at.”

Nino explained it further, “It’s used as a form of description for an object, a person, an animal... ‘ _You’re beautiful_ ’. The word ‘ _You_ ’ pointing to the person you speak to and ‘ _Beautiful’_ if for you the one you’re speaking to is attractive or handsome.”

He paused and pondered if this has something to do with the English man they had met earlier. “If you said that to someone, I’m sure they would be happy.”

Ohno jumped from his seat out of excitement and exclaimed, “Really?!”, then, he relaxed himself and continually repeated the statement in order for him to remember, “ _You’re beautiful… You’re beautiful…_ ”

Nino chuckled. Seeing Ohno right now, he thought back at the time when he first met Jun. Remembering how he desperately learned English in order to communicate to him effectively. It was hard at first but sooner or later, his words reached him. There were misunderstandings here and there. It was even more funny how Jun stumbled over his words when he tried to confess using the Japanese language.

—————

Ohno went back to the Koi pond hoping to see Sho, once again. He hoped that the both of them were thinking of the same thing.

He was overjoyed when he saw Sho sitting by the pond, on the exact position they were in that night they first met. Sho recognized Ohno and waved his hands.

Ohno, this time, confidently said “ _Hello_ ” and gladly sat beside him.

“ _No brush and paper, tonight?_ ”, Sho begun the conversation as if Ohno would understand what he had said. Ohno, still not recognizing any words Sho spoke, just looked at him and smiled.

Despite that, Sho still continued, “ _I was surprised. I didn’t know that you were the son of Ohno. Who would have thought that we would meet there?_ ”

Ohno found out tonight that Sho was talkative. He went on and on about what he did today, “ _I asked Aiba to teach me some Japanese…_ ”

Upon hearing the word ‘Japanese’, Ohno perked up. Sho saw how Ohno’s eyes glowed and how he showed more interest with his talk. He decided to use the few words he had learned, “You’re smile is…”, Sho paused trying to think of the adjective Aiba said to him, “funny?”, he continued.

Ohno tilted his head in confusion and laughed right after.

“ _What? Did I made a mistake?_ ”, Sho joked to which Ohno shook his head.

Ohno saw the effort Sho had made and decided to do the same. He cleared his throat, getting Sho’s attention and slowly formed his words, “ _You’re beautiful_ ”

To Ohno, it was just words, just a collection of letters. What he did not know was that it would have a profound effect on a particular person. He saw how Sho’s face became completely flushed and how his eyes widened. It’s as if time stopped for Sho.

Sho did not expect those words to come out of Ohno’s mouth and to be complimented by him. Does Ohno even knew what he said?, Sho thought. He became embarrassed over the first Japanese words he said to Ohno. Averting his gaze away, he muttered under his breath, “ _I should have used a more appropriate word…_ ”

Ohno was left hanging and did not know if the silence and the lack of response from Sho meant that he made a mistake. He did remember Nino saying that it could lighten up a person’s mood. But, based on Sho’s reaction, it seemed to be the opposite.

Sho noticed the confusion in Ohno’s eyes. He needed to respond in order to assure him that he did not do anything wrong. He wanted to convey how he was happy upon hearing that. Staring straight back into Ohno’s eyes, he uttered, “ _Thank you._ ”

Ohno knew that statement. Nino have taught him that earlier. He was aware that it is a form of expression to show appreciation and gratitude. He was glad that, in the end, he made Sho smile and happy.

—————

They met up every night with the intention of showing off what they have learned. Little did they know that they started to fall for each other. Maybe that has already happened, right from the start: love-at-first sight. As they slowly learned new words, they gradually increased their knowledge of each other. Sho learned that Ohno liked fishing. Ohno learned that Sho loves seafood. He promised Sho, that one day, he would offer him the haul that he would fish up.

There was a time when Ohno was late and when he arrived, he was welcomed by a sudden hug from Sho. Sho’s arms were so tight around him that he could barely breath. He slowly lifted his arms and patted the man’s back. Sho was the third person in his life who has cling to him that desperately. There was his mother and then, Nino (in their case, they were playing and lazing around). He could hear Sho whispering in fright, “ _Ghost.._.”

 _Ghost_? He thought back on the time Nino explained the meaning of that word: Spirit. Sometimes, Westerners equate ghost to Yokai, as well. Ohno was sure that there was no ghost. He have been here every night, ever since he was a kid and he had not felt or seen anything peculiar or unusual. Ohno, then, laughed at Sho who was panicking, right now. This caused him to be hit on the chest by Sho.

Sho held on to his hands and guided him towards the spot where he saw the unusual being. Due to the nervousness he felt, Sho was continuously repeating English sentences that Ohno doesn’t even understand, _“It had shiny, glowing eyes and I hear murmuring_ ” with him pointing onto the bushes. Ohno’s sight followed it and suddenly had an inkling on what Sho had seen. He laughed, once again.

” _Fox, not ghost_ ”, Ohno tried to communicate in English with him gesturing his hands into a fox ear right above his head.

” _Fox?_ ”, Sho looked at him amusingly. “ _Fox?! Shouldn’t we run away?_ ” and his grip on Ohno’s hands tightened.

Ohno quickly dismissed Sho’s thoughts and said, “ _No! Fox... Good..._ ”, that’s the only thing he could say. He wanted to reassure Sho that everything would be fine and he hoped that those three words would be enough.

Not quite though because during the course of that particular evening, Sho continuously peaked through the bushes remaining vigilant and checking for the presence of the fox.

Sometimes, Nino schemed throughout all of this. He would give Ohno sets of sentences and tell him that those were compliments. Turns out, it had sexual meanings making Sho blushed all over. It was Sho who would explain the original meaning, causing Ohno, the next day, to rant at Nino.

—————

One evening, Ohno practiced hard on how to invite Sho to one of the gatherings his father would be sponsoring. What made this planned gathering special would be him playing the Koto. He practiced everyday in order to create a perfect performance and upon hearing that Sho would be invited, his nervousness peaked. It’s not helping that his father insisted that he should visit Sho and invite him on this one. Ohno was never the social butterfly and more than the performance, his nerves were most terrified with inviting Sho, properly.

As usual, they were trying to communicate with each other by filling in each sentences with new words that they have learned. The situation was still the same with Sho being the most talkative one, “ _so Aiba told me about_ Yokais...”

Sho, then, noticed that Ohno’s attention was off somewhere. He became worried that he might be speaking too much. “ _Am I_ _boring you?_ ”, he asked, unknowingly saying those words in his own language.

With an increase in intonation, Ohno was aware that Sho asked him a certain question but he can’t comprehend what that was. Sho was looking straight at him with questioning eyes. He sighed wondering how he can communicate with Sho that he was just pondering on how to form the right sentences. 

“ _I should have not spoken too much..._ ”, Ohno heard Sho whispering in English. Sho was clearly bothered about something and he doesn’t know who or what. He was hoping that he was not the one who caused that dismay on Sho.

Ohno drew a deep breath to build up his confidence. He gradually remembered the words Nino drilled onto his head and asked Sho, “ _Party... at my father’s house. You come?”_

“ _Party?_ ”, Sho thought for a moment. “I’ll go!”, he, then, said in Japanese excitedly.

Ohno smiled and nodded. It was petty of him, earlier, to get nervous when Sho would be willing to listen to him anytime regardless if there’s a mistake or not. Ohno, then, continued, “ _Me.._ ”, he pointed at himself. “ _Play_ ” and gestured his hands in a form on how he will play Koto.

” _You’re gonna perform_ ”, Sho looked at him in amusement. “ _Eh... you’re gonna play guitar? Lute?_ ”

Not sure what Sho was talking about, Ohno proceeded in telling him the instrument that he would be using, “ _Me, play_ Koto”

”Koto _? I don’t know that! I would love to see!_ ”

The enthusiasm that Sho showed assured Ohno that his invitation was successful. He promised himself to practice more in order not to embarrass himself in front of Sho.

—————-

The night of the party came. Ohno was focused on doing some image playing in his private room that it was Nino who was assigned to welcomed both Sho and Aiba. He guided them around Ohno’s residence and made them meet other people involved in the business. Nino was impressed on how Sho used his charms and wits to capture them despite the inability to communicate in Japanese. Aiba was good, as well, on how he picked up Sho’s english and translated it without losing any meaning. Nino felt that he was of no use anymore. He examined the guests and realized that they were the center of attention. Other guests were curious, some approached them with just the intention of looking at them closely (these were done mainly by the women). It might be their first time seeing men clothed in an entirely different fashion, in suits and tie. Not to mention how tall these men were.

Nino thought it would be like this for the whole evening but he was proven otherwise by his best friend. The doors slid open and there, Ohno entered into the room, clothed beautifully in his blue and white kimono. Painted in his face was a mellow and serious expression. All eyes were drawn to him. Sho, was the same, he stopped drinking the sake that was poured into his cup and his gaze remained fixated in Ohno. It was a different Ohno from the one he often talked to during the night.

The Koto was already prepared and he sat right in front of it. He started strumming some strings to check for the tune of the instrument. Once done, he made a deep breath, slowly placed his hands on to the strings and started playing.

Just as melodious Ohno’s voice was so was his playing, it was a sweet refrain. Every note had a soothing quality that made Sho lose himself into the melody. Not to mention, how beautiful Ohno looked with his serious expression, rhythmic fingers and the occasional slight opening of Ohno’s lips. He forgot that he was sitting together with more than 20 people. It was as if he was drawn to a place where only he and Ohno were there.

Once Ohno’s performance ended, he received numerous praises and acknowledgement from the guests that were present there. Sho noticed the sudden change of aura from serious one to the laid back one that he usually see. Sho was looking straightly at Ohno as his hands clapped in amazement. It was then that Ohno turned to him and smiled. It caught him by surprise that his face flushed and his heart started beating faster. Unbeknownst to them, Nino and Aiba saw through all that and both shared knowing looks.

————

The party continued and guests, one after the other, came up to Sho and greeted him. Sho wanted to go and talk to Ohno but he was nowhere to be found. He checked if Ohno was sitting beside his father but he wasn’t. His eyes went onto Nino, who by now was talking to some women. But still, Ohno wasn’t with him.

He quietly slipped through the crowd and went outside. The night breeze greeted him and just like every night, it was cold. Turning to his right, he saw the man that he was looking for. He was surprised on why Ohno was all alone, sitting and just staring at nowhere.

Approaching him, he asked in broken Japanese, “Ohno? Why, Alone?”

Ohno never liked parties, especially big crowds. He hated talking to people he doesn’t feel chatting up with and most of those invited tonight where not of his liking. That’s why he ended up sitting alone while everyone else was having a good time inside. His english was still lacking and he doesn’t know how to explain it. Thus, he gave one word, “ _Noisy_ ”

No need for further explanation as Sho understood it well with one word. He chuckled and sat beside Ohno. He remembered the breathtaking performance Ohno gave and he congratulated him, “Beautiful, you playing— ah...”

”Koto”, Ohno filled it in.

Despite the serious expression he gave off during the performance, Ohno was blushing and nervous all over. Even from the distance he was completely aware of Sho’s stare towards him. He knew that he for one should not screw that up.

”Thank you”, Ohno said as a gratitude to what Sho said earlier.

The way they sat on the wooden steps was just like how they spent their time by the Koi pond. Both were bask in a comfortable silence as they gaze onto either the sky or just the surrounding view.

Suddenly, Sho stood up and held out his hand in front of Ohno. Confused, Ohno looked at him with questioning eyes. Sho, then, said, “Dance, you—“, he pointed at Ohno, “and I”, he moved his index finger and pointed at himself.

The only he dance he knew was the one that was taught to him by his mother and it doesn’t involve dancing together with a partner. Ohno shook his head and said, “No, I don’t know.”

Sho, similarly, shook his head and said, “I’ll guide you.”

Ohno could not help but to take up his offer. He placed his hands onto Sho’s hands and he was immediately pulled up close. Ohno blushed on the thought that their bodies were close. Sho brought his lips close to Ohno’s ears and whispered, “ _This is what we do in England.”_

Ohno did not understand but Sho’s breath and low voice caused him to tremble on the inside. His hands unintentionally held onto Sho’s suit to gave him solid support. Sho, continued, “ _Just follow me_ ” and he pulled Ohno’s right hand over his shoulder while grabbing Ohno’s left hand and lifting it slightly. His other free hand was placed onto Ohno’s back. He started swaying slowly with his cheek resting close to Ohno’s. His lips would sometimes touch Ohno’s ears causing the man to release a shaky breath.

They were so close that Ohno thought if this was common in England. Ohno hoped that Sho would not notice his heart gradually beating faster and faster. Sho started humming a music unfamiliar to Ohno but was to his liking. They continued swaying until Ohno spoke up and said, “ _Is this the dance?_ ”

Sho laughed lightly and stepped back away, slightly. He raised their entwined left hands while his free hand made a rotating gesture. Ohno stared in confusion. Then, Sho said, “ _Turn_ ” and he guided Ohno to twirl around. 

Finally, understanding what he meant. Ohno repeated it and he enjoyed it. He laughed right after he did the move. This was all new to him and very different from what he knew. Sho went back to their initial position, though, not that close as the first one. They swayed in a much faster beat and then, Sho stared at him signaling him to do the move he taught, once again. Ohno followed and twirled.

He was smiling when Sho caught him back and when he glanced up, he saw Sho looking at him with gentle expression. Their gaze remained locked. As expected, Ohno loved Sho’s eyes. That big brown eyes that were deep and irresistible. The moonlight helped in uplifting the beauty that Ohno has always described.

Sho spoke almost in a whisper, “ _Aiba taught me something..._ ”

Ohno did not say a word and continued only to stare.

”You are special to me”

Ohno’s eyes widened and his face reddened up upon hearing that. He must have heard wrong or Sho must have confused the meaning once again. He tried to question him, “Mea—Meaning, you— know?” Of course, he stuttered.

”I meant it.”, Sho said in straight Japanese. He brought his lips close to Ohno’s forehead and kissed it. 

Ohno feeling Sho’s lips tensed up but soon relaxed. He, then, closed his eyes and smiled.

————

That night plus the succeeding rendezvous by the pond brought them closer and closer. However, fate was not good to them. There have been growing unrest due to the government opening its border to the West. The Japanese have been living in seclusion for many years and the removal of the Sakoku Law caused the rise in Anti-Western ideologies. Samurais who have the greatest resentment towards the government’s decision were gradually doing uprisings here and there. An impending civil war was about to occur.

Even though, Ohno’s family was accepting of the West; their ties with a big samurai Feudal Lord prove to be a big disadvantage in their prospect to build a partnership with Sho. His uncle and his father’s business partners were pressured not to accept the offer. They were threatened to be killed if they continued it.

Ohno’s father was greatly disappointed. The partnership would prove to be useful for the growth of his business. As for Ohno, he was disheartened. There was the thought that Sho might return back to England and he would not be able to see him again.

One night, he went back to the Koi pond and saw Sho at the same spot. This time the giddy feeling that they have whenever they meet have disappeared. Sho did not see Ohno coming and his focus remained on the swimming red and white Kois, thinking deeply about the dire situation they were in.

It was Ohno who pulled him out of his train of thoughts. “Sho…”, he called out.

Sho turned around and gave Ohno a gentle smile. He sat down and sighed. Ohno followed.

There was only silence. Both were trying to find the right words with the limited vocabulary they know about each other’s language. Ohno, suddenly, wished that he learned English earlier on.

“ _My mother sent me a letter telling me it’s not safe anymore here and she wanted me to come back._ ” Sho tried his best to translate it into Japanese; however, he knew that he can’t convey it properly. He hoped that the few words he spoke would be understood by Ohno.

The words, ‘come back’, was something Ohno have already learned. It could mean many things but in the state they were in, hearing that phrase was not a good thing. Ohno can’t give an immediate response. He tried to remember the phrases that Nino taught him that would be useful in this kind of situation, “ _It’s fine_ ”, “ _I’m okay_ ”, “ _It’s alright_ ” or… “ _Don’t go_ ” — the first and at the same time, last thing he wanted to say. It would be selfish of him to say stay here and eventually, risk Sho’s life. The momentary happiness he obtained, suddenly, turned into dust.

It took him all his energy to convey what he’s feeling, “ _It’s okay. Be happy…_ ”, hoping that the incoherent phrases he spoke reached Sho.

Sho saw the hurt in Ohno’s face as he tried to respond to what he said. He extended his hand and slowly grab Ohno’s free hand. He grasped it tightly and wished that there would be a second chance for the both of them.

—————

Ohno initially thought that that night was their final goodbye. He did not expect Sho entering his bedroom through the open window that was facing their garden. He was too shocked that he just stood there, frozen as Sho went near him.

“ _Nino told me that you always leave your windows open. You should lock it, it’s very dangerous._ ”, Sho quietly scolded him not considering that Ohno was utterly surprised by his actions.

Now was not the time to complain over Sho’s reprimands. Ohno wanted to know the reason for Sho’s sudden visit and so he questioned him, “ _Why are you here?_ ”

“I wanted to see you for the very last time…”, Sho said in perfect Japanese. He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Ohno. He pulled him close until Ohno’s head is resting over his chest.

Ohno was hesitant, at first, afraid that more physical contact would make him unable to let Sho go. But, he cannot contain what he’s feeling anymore. He, slowly, raised his arms and placed it on Sho’s back. 

Sho continued to speak, “ _I made a mistake last time when I tried to speak in Japanese the first time… and so, I need to redeem myself”_ He brought his lips close to Ohno’s ears and whispered, “I love you”

That phrase meant so much that Ohno could not help his tears to fall down. He hugged Sho tighter and sobbed. Sho brushed over Ohno’s hair and patted him. Then, he released his hold on him and placed his hands over Ohno’s cheeks. He wiped away the tears and brought down his thumb over Ohno’s lips. Sho stroked the bottom lip and stared Ohno in the eye, “May I?”

Ohno nodded. And so, Sho gently leaned in and kissed him. It was soft, at first, but their desire for each other brought it to an intense and passionate state. Ohno opened his lips to give Sho more access. Sho’s hands slid around Ohno’s lower back as he pulled him close. In between those hungry kisses, both of them would speak of each other’s names prolonging each letter as if savoring it. The grip of Ohno’s hands on Sho’s shirt tightened and he whimpered when they pulled apart.

Sho rested his forehead over Ohno’s and with a low and husky voice he said, “ _Let me have you for tonight._ ” It was in English but at that moment, Ohno understood the thought. He brought Sho close and kissed him deeply; mentally saying “Yes” to his offer.

That night they were together whispering promises of love and forever to each other.

————

By morning, Ohno was all alone in his futon. The window was no longer open. He tried to push it but was unable to open it. It seems to be sealed shut from the outside. Chuckling, Ohno remembered how Sho first stated that he should locked his windows. He walked back to his futon, pulled the discarded kimono by his side and covered it over his body. There were still traces of marks and pains from last night. Ohno, then, noticed a ring in his finger and realized that Sho might have placed it while he was sleeping. He stared at it and touched it. Tears, once again, formed in his eyes. He curled up and started sobbing. It just dawned on him that last night was their final goodbye. He repeatedly called Sho’s name over and over again until his vocal chords grew tired and he switched to mentally calling Sho.

Later that afternoon, he was lazily walking around the residence hall. He stopped when he heard crying. Following the sound, he chance upon Nino’s room. Slowly sliding the door, he saw Nino holding a letter and sobbing. That was the first time since he met Nino that he saw him cry that hard.

He softly walked close and Nino glanced up at him with his eyes all red. Today was different. Nino should be shouting at him to go out and asked him to forget what he saw. Instead, Nino continued to cry. Ohno held him close and patted his friend’s back.

“He’s not coming back…”, Nino formed his words amidst the hiccups. “Jun will be sent to the war and he told me that there’s a possibility he might not come back alive.”

Nino hugged Ohno back, tightly. Ohno, in return, continued to reassure him that Jun will be alright and that the both of them will survive this. Fate continued to play with them. He hoped that in another era, in another time, they would be happy.

——————

The next morning, Aiba visited him. “Sho wanted to bring this to you personally but his ship was scheduled to leave the port yesterday.” and he handed over the letter.

Ohno examined the letter and on the upper right side, his name was written. He removed the seal and opened up the letter. What he saw was a long English paragraph with an occasional Japanese words. Ohno chuckled. In the end, Sho wanted him to study English while he was gone.

“He said he’ll be sending you letters every week.”, Aiba said. Ohno’s hope lit back and he promised to also write back to Sho, even though it was too late for the man to hear it.

He thanked Aiba and gladly said that if he wanted a new job, he’ll gladly accept him in his household. Aiba was overjoyed and promised to be back.

Sooner or later, he did hire Aiba and that was the time when his father retired and Ohno took over the business. Nino stayed in Ohno’s business not as an English interpreter. He showed prowess in accounting and managing finances. He helped Ohno in deciding important business decisions. Aiba was there as an aid in coming up with the designs and a prime person in marketing their business to the people. Thanks to their efforts, their company was hired to build the bridge that would connect their city to the other.

Ohno laughed remembering how his uncle once told them, “We don’t need foreigners. We can do this by ourselves.” and he was right all along. His father was no longer here to prove him wrong; however, a different direction would occur if the business merger were to continue.

Amidst the attention of Ohno into his business, he slowly tried to translate Sho’s letter. He did not ask for Nino’s help in translating, he wanted to do it by himself. By doing so, he decided to continue his English lesson with Nino at the same time and at the same days. The words that he gradually learned were used to understand every bit of Sho’s sentences.

_I was lost in the woods when I heard a humming. I followed the sound and was struck by what I saw…_

Rebellions from the samurais were slowly being defeated by the modernized Japanese military. More and more foreigners were now able to depart and arrive in the different ports in Japan.

 _A beautiful human being clothed in moonlight with fireflies dancing to the tunes of the vivid melody._

Sho continued to send him messages but usually they were short Japanese sentences. Ohno would reply back with the same short English sentences. This caused him to be scolded by Nino because they were wasting paper and money.

_It took all of my courage to approach you; turns out, it’s the best decision of my life._

One day, Nino received a letter causing him to jump in joy. He hurried over to Ohno and hugged him. There were tears in his eyes but it was not due to sadness or loneliness. Nino repeatedly said that he got a letter from Jun and that he was alright. It was stated in Jun’s letter that he would be arriving soon and the both of them should meet by the port near our city. And thus, everyday Nino visited it with the chance that the ship that would arrive would be the one carrying Jun.

 _The way you laugh, you smile, you move your hands, even the way you pout was_ Beautiful

Nino did not feel discouraged even after waiting several days and not seeing Jun. He knew that he would come. Then, one day, Nino’s luck struck. His eyes twinkled when he saw a handsome guy with distinct features and dark eyebrows coming out of the ship. The guy recognized him and both of them hugged each other not minding the stares and looks of the people around them.

Unfortunately for Ohno, this was the time when he stopped receiving letters from Sho.

_Which star in the sky should I thank that allowed us to meet?_

Despite that, Ohno continued to send letters in the hope that Sho would read it. He had heard from Jun that similar to what happened in America. England was sending able males to help in the war. He would be lying if he was not afraid.

_If fate allows us to meet again…_

Years passed and no news about Sho or letters coming from Sho were received. Ohno had already thought of going to England but he’s afraid that they might missed each other. So, he decided to stay and wait for him patiently. His uncle insisted that he get married but he refused. He still held on to the ring that was given to him.

Just like his usual nights, he visited the Koi pond and do some sketching. This was his time away from the buzz and chaos brought about by his work and worries. The moon was full and shone brightly. The summer time caused the cicadas to sing out loud. Ohno joined and hummed along.

He was too focused on what he’s sketching that he did not notice a person approaching him. He jolted up when he heard someone say, “ _Beautiful_ ”

_Let us get married and be together for eternity._

He turned around swiftly and similar to the first time they met, he was surprised by what he saw. Both of them have aged through time but they were still the same person. He dropped the paper and brush he was holding and ran towards the man in front of him, hugging him tightly.

“Sho…”, Ohno said.

Sho wrapped his arms around tightly and spoke in perfect Japanese, “I’ve come to stay.”

Ohno lifted his head up and looked at Sho intently. It was long overdue but in the end, there were three English words he wanted to say to him,

“ _I love you._ ”


End file.
